


Babysitting

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade visits when Peter babysits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

So I’ve been thinking about [this prompt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/03c8d930a0ab388bc448ef4539cb8f0f/tumblr_mjt3hlt1jM1rae2v5o1_500.jpg) when I saw [this post](http://fuckyesdeadpool.tumblr.com/post/45575666952/deadpool-notdoublepenetration-wade-is-strangely) on my dash and this is the result

* * *

When Peter opened the door and saw Wade standing before him in his ugly yellow jacket, he immediately tried to close them, but Wade blocked them with his foot. He groaned in frustration and glared at Wade with determination.

“Wade, get out,” Peter growled. “I told you you can’t come over today. I have to study  _while babysitting_.”

“What, afraid the kid will believe the monsters are real?” Wade quipped, seemingly casually, and pushed inside. Peter was so taken aback by Wade’s comment that he released his hold on the door and before he knew, Wade was in the house. “No kiss hello?”

Peter’s response was to slap the back of Wade’s head, cross his arms, and glare some more. Wade apparently wasn’t traumatized with the idea of scaring a child with his face alone. Or at least he didn’t want to appear as such. Wade held Peter’s gaze with his own pleading eyes, but eventually sighed in defeat and slumped against the door.

“I promise I’ll be good,” Wade whined. “I am so fucking bored, I’m going crazy!”

“If you plan on swearing like that in front of a child, you can go now,” Peter snapped, pointing at the door. Wade muttered something under his breath, probably discussing his option with the boxes. “Well?”

But Wade didn’t get the chance to respond, as a tiny blond, no more than six years old, trotted into the hallway. She halted, upon seeing Wade, and gasped. She stared at him with her eyes and mouth wide open. Peter bit his lip to keep the curse in; he was in so much trouble. When he was trying to come up with a plan to get out of this situation, Wade slowly crouched in front of the girl and smiled brightly.

“Hello, little monkey,” he sing-songed. Clearly remembering she was a lady and not a monkey, she promptly closed her mouth. “What’s your name?”

“Annie. What’s yours?”

“I’m Wade, Peter’s friend.”

“What happened to your face?” she asked curiously and quickly dropped her gaze, a bit ashamed of her forwardness.

“I have a disease, but it’s not contagious. You know what contagious means? It means you can’t catch it from me.”

“Okay,” she drawled hesitantly. “Does it hurt?”

“Sometimes.”

Peter was astounded. He wasn’t sure what shocked him more. The fact that Annie was so calm and accepting, or the fact that Wade made sure she was going to be. He didn’t exactly treat her like an adult, but he didn’t treat her like a silly child, either. He was honest with her and didn’t patronize, but he wasn’t his usual crude and obnoxious self. Peter never knew Wade could be so… _balanced_.

“I’m sorry it hurts,” Annie offered sincerely. “And I’m sorry you’re so ugly now.”

For a second, Peter feared Wade’s reaction. He was afraid Wade would snap and yell at her, or worse, hurt her in some way; he was very sensitive about his looks, after all. But Wade only pouted theatrically and presented Annie with his best puppy eyes.

“Ah, nothing hurts a man more than such harsh words from such a beautiful lady!” Wade sighed dramatically and put a hand to his forehead. “However will I recover!”

Annie giggled at that and Peter let an amused huff escape his lips. He couldn’t believe how good Wade was with her. To call it surprising wouldn’t be enough, it was truly amazing. He watched Annie pat Wade on the head and running back into the house, still laughing. Wade raised to his feet slowly and put his hands in his pocket, glancing at Peter awkwardly. Peter knew he had a stupid grin splitting his face, but he couldn’t be bothered to do something about it. First of all, the scene was about the most adorable thing he had ever witnessed, and it made Peter want to kiss Wade stupid. Plus, Wade had just showed him a new side of his, and Peter like that side very much. He had no idea Wade could be so mature about something he cared so little about. For the first time since they met, Peter was  _proud_  of Wade. Suddenly, he felt a really strong urge to climb Wade like a tree and show him exactly how proud he was. But he knew that he couldn’t. He also knew that it would mean much more to Wade to just hear it; to hear for the first time that he made Peter proud.

“I’m so proud of you, Wade,” Peter said softly, realizing at the same time just how much he meant it. “You have no idea how proud I am right now.”

Wade’s eyes widened briefly before dropping to the floor. Wade cleared his throat awkwardly and shrugged, trying to hide his blush. Peter smirked, pleased, despite himself, that he managed to get Wade so flustered. Wade coughed experimentally and looked at Peter cautiously. Whatever he saw in Peter’s eyes made him relax slightly and regain some of his usual bravado.

“So does that mean I get to have my hello kiss now?” he asked smugly. Peter huffed a laugh and moved closer to Wade. “I think it does…”

Peter placed his hand on Wade’s cheek and started to slowly close the gap between them. With less than an inch of space between them, Peter felt Wade’s breath hitch slightly. Then they heard a loud bang from the kitchen. Peter sighed in frustration into Wade’s mouth; he was  _so sick_  of Wade making him completely ignore his spidey-sense around him. This stopped being funny ages ago. As punishment, he sprung away from Wade without a word, leaving him hanging. He was still close enough to hear Wade mutter something about “the fucking pony-tailed rats” and allowed himself a small wicked smile.  


End file.
